Most Unlikely
by XHer Ink StainX
Summary: This story takes place sometime five years later after the trio's graduation from Hogwarts. This is like a prologue story that will follow possibly other stories that create a series. Plz r & r!
1. Chapter One: Speculation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to J.K. Rowling's books!

Summary: This story is a possible novel size story… It may change from a short story to a novel series depending on the popularity and how many reviews I get. Anyway, in the original plot, this story is like a prologue story and the first real story starts off with the famous mysterious happenings trademark. I won't tell you what starts the real Harry Potter series that I'm writing, you'll just have to keep reading and find out.

Like I said, this is a prologue and has mostly a happy and everyday life after Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduate from Hogwarts. Set five years later where the trio, Luna, and Elle (I explain who this is in the story) live in a house that they share. Harry works in a unknown profession; Hermione works at the Ministry; Ron is a Quidditch player. The rating for this story stands on firm ground because of language and (just in case I decide to be risqué) include strong sexual scenes, but I'm not into that type of thing so I really doubt it.

A/N: If I mess up spelling or if you have any other comments, please feel free to review me and tell me off! Lol… I don't know if you ever got the chance to read a previous story titled Harry Potter and the Dreams of Deception? I advise you not to read it because at the time of it's publishing, I was defiantly not prepared to finish it. I know the reviewers for that story must be really fuming at me! I'm truly sorry for that and I will tell you now that I do not plan on finishing it anytime soon! I can't stress how sorry I am to leave the story hanging on its hinges and unfinished. Anyway…. On with the story.

Chapter One: Speculation

Hermione Granger laid an idle hand on a folder that had been titled as: _H. Granger: Covert Recovery _in her unique curls and swerves of her handwriting. Her other hand's fingers were wrapped around a muggle pen that sped across the paper in feverish swipes and flicks of her thin wrist.

Since her leave at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry five years ago, she had found it difficult to find a job of her liking. At one point, she wanted so much to be a Healer and with her grades that she graduated with, she could achieve it, but because she was used to being mischievous, when she was offered a job in Covert Operations, she took it.

So now, she sat in the study of a very large house in Oxford. She was making information retrieval reports made by Genevieve Hirchman and filing them into a folder that sent her reports to a file desk in her office at the Federation at which she worked. She had reluctantly taken the three hours to file, report and record a failed operation due to Genevieve, who had started just three weeks ago in the Novice Operations. The new member's rank was only two positions below from Covert Operations, which Hermione had stressed to her Chief, Eden Williams, that was a too big a step for Genevieve. She believed that Genevieve should be in Trainee Filing, which was like a reporting job that only required her to read reports made by Trainees and Hermione believed that was the only job for her. But the Chief insisted that was what she needed to gain self- esteem, which was more than what Hermione could say for her. Genevieve reminded Hermione of Tonks in the aspect that she was clumsy and was thick headed. Hermione merely shook her head in disbelief when Genevieve had passed both her physical and logical exams when Hermione thought so strongly that she wouldn't make it when she had started out as a recruit member.

Hermione heaved a heavy and tired sigh and got up slowly from the chestnut wood desk that was polished so finely, that she could she herself in it, even through dust if it had any. With a swift flick of her wrist and fingers, her folder disappeared, where she knew it would lay in her office the following morning. With that, she turned on her heel on the hard wood floor and walked into the hallway that forked out into the entrances of a bedroom, bathroom, foyer, sunroom and a empty room that always seemed to remain locked. It was strange to her. That room, of which she had only seen open once since the house was bought (which was the only time she'd seen it open after it was bought), had remained a mystery. She'd asked her roommates, Ron, Luna, Elle, and Harry why it'd been locked and who had done so. Harry had said he had and that was the end of it. They all tried to squeeze more out of him about it, but never managed to and it remained a mystery.

She continued on through the hallway where the soles of her shoes make loud and unabashed thuds and clicks as she walked until she came beside a door that led to Ron Weasley's room. At the moment, she didn't know where Ron was or where he would be other than the kitchen. His eating habits hadn't changed at all, thus the reason his room was close to the kitchen and she found this comical in it's own way. No one had changed really. Luna had a job at the magazine publications of the Quibbler and often went traveling for interviews and article topics on things like the Crumple-Horned Snorkack; Elle Frost, who Hermione had met at an old job at the Public Library, still worked there part time, but also had a job that included wedding planning; Ron was a Keeper for the Chudley Cannons (which both Hermione and Harry were more than pleased about because of Ron's nonstop praise for the team); Harry…

Harry had never told her what he really did. It was puzzling even for her. His traveling never had a schedule and never had a precise date on his return and when he did, he came home with unexplainable scratches and bruises that she would ungrudgingly heal without protest or word. She had planned to be a Healer and she guessed that nursing him was in exchange of her job at the…. Academy or Federation (if she needed a name to give where she worked for it was in no way connected to the Ministry). He would never even give an explanation when she did ask what had happened. He'd say that he fell off his broom, or the stairs or that it was dark and he didn't know what happened. But she wasn't fooled and he knew it, but he still tried.

She gave the wooden door another last and furtive glance before continuing down the hall and into the dimly lit foyer, where she took off her shoes a moment. A mirror hung by the cloak rack and desktop that contained a drawer full of keys, pens, etc and notes that were left behind for house mates to discover and read. Luna, she guessed, had taken a sticky note and had bewitched her drawing of a Snorkack to move across and off the paper onto surrounding sticky notes (Sort of like a moving portrait). Hermione didn't know if that was what a Snorkack was supposed to look like, but smiled still at her the drawing as it charged at a note from Ron that he wrote two weeks ago and the letters scurried across the paper to get out of the way. She hung her blood red cloak on the cloak rack gingerly so as not to make the others fall and pushed the kitchen door open with one hand and noticed Ron sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen and smiled.

Not only had his personality not changed, but his appearance as well. He still had those trademark freckles across his nose and the flaming red hair and that boyish grin, but his chin seemed to have become more vivid. She opened a nearby cupboard and removed a mug for coffee and shook the cup slightly at him to offer him some and he shook his head. She frowned a little and prepared her coffee and sat down in the stool next to him and he gave her a small smile as she did so.

"Care to talk about what's bothering you?" she asked before taking a sip from her mug.

"There's not really anything to talk about." he shrugged and she could tell he had something on his mind.

"Okay…" she shrugged and took another sip of her coffee before he turned to her and frowned.

"I'm kinda- well, see…" he said after a good five minutes of silence and he seemed to be struggling and she placed her mug down on the wooden surface of the counter and listened avidly, "It's Harry. I just feel that he's… I guess-"

"Drifting apart?" she offered as that was what she felt at the moment and Ron scratched the back of his head and nodded and she knew that he was uncomfortable about talking about Harry behind his back so she left it hanging a moment.

Harry had been gone for three weeks and he hadn't even left a word of where he was going. This occurred possibly every three weeks or so and she had felt that she never really saw him anymore.

"I understand where you're coming from… Where's Luna? Doesn't she have the day off?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"She got a notice saying that they needed her and she said she'd be back in…" he glanced at the clock that resembled the one he had at home that read 4:46 p.m., "about a hour. Wish Harry would do that more often and let us know something." he slipped in rather childishly and she frowned at him and realized that he was never good at taking a hint for she had wanted to drop the subject on him. "Elle's at work." he commented and she nodded as she took the last drink from her mug and took it to the dishwasher.

She blew air through her lips and stared out of the window. It was beautiful day outside and she wasn't due for work today.

"I think I'll go outside and enjoy the weather… Care to join? I believe that you wanted to do a bit of Quidditch practice for that game on Monday?" she asked.

"Are you offering to practice with me?" he asked critically, "I usually practice with my team or with Harry and he isn't-"

"Ron…" she groaned, "I get it: you're mad that he's always gone but everyone's busy." she said, "You yourself are usually gone on tournaments so it's not like he's the only one." she reasoned and he nodded. He had learned to just dodge battles and rows with her because they usually ended up putting one of the house mates in the middle of it and they both wanted to avoid it. But he knew that she was right and he let it go for the time being.

"If you want, you can just hit me…" he said jokingly, trying to mend a small fringe in mood toward each other that just occurred. She recognized this and though she knew he was trying to make things better, she gave him a rather disapproving stare and walked into the foyer, into the 'main hall', and up the stairs to her room to dress.

After doing so, she walked down into the main hall and was about to continue through the foyer to walk through the hall and into the sunroom until the front door opened slowly on it's hinges and a cloak laden Harry walked in. She smiled widely and noticed that he wasn't covered in injuries today and he seemed a little more happy too.

His appearance hadn't changed anymore than Ron's over a span of five years. His dark and unruly hair still stuck up in every direction and his green eyes still contained that soft yet sinister gaze. He hadn't removed his glasses and his smile seemed more handsome and broad. His facial features were more serious and chiseled but still his boyish charm and looks remained. She never knew how to describe him or how to classify him in his profile but she really never had a reason to do so.

"Well, what are you standing there for? Do you want me to leave?" he made to turn around as if he were going to leave again but she hugged him before he had the chance. She felt him wince slightly and she looked up at him worriedly.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked as she stared at his glasses that were reflecting so much light from the sun, that she couldn't see his eyes past them. She looked down at her and she finally was able to see them and he looked slightly tired and haggard.

"I'm fine… I just need a lie down." he said and loosened her grip on him as he walked rather lazily into the main hall.

"Where were you and why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" she asked at his back. He didn't stop, but she saw him resist leaving her there without answering. "Why won't you answer me?" she asked frustratingly. He laid a hand on the arch frame that led to the main hall and stopped, then turned to look at her and she now remembered how he had the nerve to destroy the Dark Lord almost six years ago. His deep and vibrant green eyes had such a look of anguish and yet tranquility, that it made her shiver slightly at the sheer thought of this combination. How was it that he could look at someone so murderously and powerfully, and yet be so placid and kind?

He stared down at the wooden floor for a moment before finally, without another word, turning to leave for his room. She watched him go and remembered abruptly, as if the thought hit her, that Ron was in the back waiting for her. She closed the front door which had been left ajar until then and gave him one last glance before hurrying down through the hall to the sunroom.

When she got there, she sat and watched Ron fly around on his broom… the 'Silver Flash' or something. He had told her what the name was before but she never kept much attention to what kind of Quidditch move or broom he knew or had.

She watched him, thought so deep in thought she didn't really see him at all.

Why had Harry winced the way he did? _He was probably hurt in the ribs or something else gruesome the way he prattles around… _she thought savagely and took it back. How could she even think something like that when he probably needed her, though he denied it. She stared out into the gardenand made a mental note to check in on him in another thirty minutes when Luna walked in. Hermione jumped slightly, but smiled as Luna took a seat next to her in the white, wooden chair as Ron swerved to a stop near the ground to greet her too.

"Hiya, 'Mione!" she squealed childishly and hugged her like she hadn't seen her in months. Luna had come up with that nickname during the time they had lived together and Hermione hadn't paid it any mind and had become quite attached to the name for she had never been given such a nickname other than her mother.

"Hey, Luna… Why did you have to leave?" she asked as Ron came through the door into the sunroom and sat down on a white, cushioned couch across from them, broom in hand.

"The Executive Producer- you know the one who's always 'Muagh' ?" she pulled a face to imitate Anthony Habastan, the Executive Producer of the Quibbler, in a rather immature and crude way that resembled a mad dog and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she did too. Anthony had quite the reputation to always get frustrated and mad at something more than once, "Well, he went completely- Oh, hey, Ron- berserk when I told him that the article on Kirley Duke -the one about whether she and her husband had called it quits- was going to be late because the Journalist needed time to back check." she shrugged and folded her legs while leaning back lazily in the chair, "Someone tipped me off that the story may be false and Estella had to make sure of what was what." Hermione was not the least bit surprised that someone had called the story out for the Quibbler, in Hermione's humble opinion, was full of untruthful articles. How Luna could continue a string of different topics and conversations in one breath was beyond her.

"So they called you in just for that?" Ron asked.

"Yes… Anthony couldn't miss a chance to tell me off… Where's Harry and Elle? I haven't seen Harry for a few weeks." she looked around as if expecting to see him apparate into the room. That was impossible in itself. Harry, when the house was bought, had suggested that they put up non- apparation charms all around the area because of the potential threat that someone may want to take revenge. Hermione frowned at the idea, but thought that Harry may be right, even though at the present time, all the Death Eaters had been caught and, for all Hermione knew, were in Azkaban.

"He's gone"

"He just arrived." Hermione and Ron gave each other looks and Ron's eyebrows disappeared behind his hair.

"He's here? Well, why didn't you say so?" he asked as he got up to leave and Hermione gave him a shake of her head.

"He's probably sleeping. He- He looked tired." she said and Ron made goldfish imitations as if trying to figure out what to say until he finally threw himself into the couch to sit down again.

"He isn't hurt is he?" he asked as he let his broom lean against the wall. Before she could answer, Luna asked,

"What kind of broom is that? It's new isn't it?" she said as she stared at it fixedly.

"Yeah," he said proudly, the subject of Harry momentarily forgotten, "Quicksilver 90... The team just bought 'em." Luna fingered over the fine wooden polish and stared at it in awe as child would do to a glass window of a toy shop.

"What's so new about this model?" Hermione asked, trying to get Harry off her mind.

"It's sleeker and it also has an acceleration of almost 250 miles per hour in 15 seconds." he said and she couldn't help but feel happy for him. It was so hard for Ron to go almost throughout his whole life and never being able to just go out and buy whatever he pleased. Though it wasn't the Weasley's fault that this happened, it still was difficult.

After their leave of Hogwarts, Ginny had done well for herself as well and made quite a fortune on inventing her own beauty potions and charms for she always showed particular talent in Potions and Charms. Hermione heard from Luna that Ginny had ran into Neville in Diagon Alley and ever since had been together often. Fred and George were doing wonderfully themselves in their Weasley's Wizard Weazes shop in Diagon Alley and their wealth had skyrocketed in a span of almost seven years. She was happy that their luck had turned around.

"We're going to win that match against the Wasps…" he commented.

"That would be great, wouldn't it? Then we could go out and celebrate!" Luna squealed.

"Yeah…" Ron said enthusiastically as he stared at his broom in admiration. Luna and Ron seemed to have the most in common when it came to partying and they usually were the ones to party the hardest. Hermione shook her head slightly when a sudden memory came to mind after they had bought the house and they 'celebrated.' Needless to say, it wouldn't happen again in the house.

"I'm going to check on Harry…" she said abruptly and got up from her seat while Luna and Ron switched gazes and fell silent.

Hermione reached his room in a matter of three minutes and stood outside his door stiffly. For a odd reason, she felt almost foreboding and she gave it a mental shrug as she opened the door, the light from the hall flooding the doorway.

He sat in a chair by the window, fast asleep. He was snoring slightly and his glasses had slipped down to the tip of his nose. She slowly and cautiously took them off and had just about taken them off when he bolted awake and grabbed her wrist sternly in reflex. She winced at the sudden grip at her dainty wrist and almost yelped out in surprise when she stopped herself. As he realized it was her, he let go and laid his hand upon his middle.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded as she rubbed her wrist. She was surprised at his reflexes and the strength at which he grabbed her.

"It's okay…" she said and she pulled a chair beside him. "What's bothering you?" she asked rather bluntly and he gave her a look that wanted to fool her into think nothing, but she wasn't fooled. "I know there's something wrong." she pressed.

He seemed to battle with himself and she could tell by the way his eyes darted feverishly as if looking for a way out. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed to rub his middle as if trying to sooth a pain.

"How come you're hurt?" she reached out to observe it and pulled his shirt up to see that he had been bandaged recently. He didn't try to hide it from her and he averted her gaze and instead stared out the window, though not really taking in anything that occurred outside it. She noticed that a miniscule amount of blood had seeped through the gauze and she looked up at him. "Do you want me to help?" she asked though even if he said 'no' she would anyway, even if she had to bind him. After a moment he eventually looked at her and nodded reluctantly. He didn't want her to help him but he realized that she'd probably do it anyway.

She repaired all the old bandages and in a span of ten minutes was done, for someone had already bandaged him rather nicely. She folded her arms and stared at his wavering gaze sternly. She wanted to know how and why he was hurt so badly. She guessed that something with great mass had fell on him because his ribs seemed to be mending and skin tissue had been scraped away with what appeared to be cement or split wood from the patterns that she could see.

"I want to know what's going on…" she said simply and he let is head roll to meet her stare.

"Hermione… It's complicated-"

"Complicated?" she said, cutting him off. She was becoming anxious and frustrated. "I can understand physical complications," she pointed at Harry's ribs, "but I don't understand why you can't just tell me what's going on!"

"Because I can't!" he said, his voice raising slightly in his own frustration. He hated fighting with Ron or Hermione or anyone, but he just simply couldn't explain this to her.

"Why?" Harry let out a sigh and ruffled his hair.

"I- Hermione I just can't… You don't understand…" she bit her bottom lip and sat back down in her seat next to him.

"But I want to understand." she said pleadingly. He kept toggling his gaze on her as if contemplating really thoroughly, then sighed.

He said very simply five words that made her head swim and she felt so stupid as he muttered,

"I'm Head of Covert Operations."

A/N: How do you like? This has to be my second fic and I planned this one for like… three years? I dunno, but the next chapter should be up in the next couple of days, but expect it sometime by next Tuesday. I know that sounds like a long way away, but it takes me a while to comb through everything for spell check make sure that I didn't miss any major details for future stories b/c like I said, this is a series. Anyway, plz review!


	2. Chapter 2: A Venomously Sweet Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to J.K. Rowling's books!

Chapter 2: A Venomously Sweet Smile

Hermione stared at him in great incredulity and awe. How could he be in Covert Operations when she herself worked behind all of it without her knowing? She was in information retrieval, and knew about all operations that were in process. She wrote down reports and received messages from the head of each division so that she could file it to the Chief… So how was it that he slipped by her and how come she never seen his name on any of the reports if he was Head of Covert Operations?

She shifted her jaw from side to side and noticed that Harry was watching her avidly as though he were waiting for permission to speak. She sat stiffly in her chair, crossed both her arms and legs and glared at him unflinchingly, like a mother would do to a teenager who she'd just found trying to sneak out.

"Okay, if you're the Head of Covert Operations, then how come I've never seen your name on any of the reports?"

It seemed to take a moment before Harry straightened up and answered with a smirk,

"Do you think you'd willingly let me go on any of those 'Capture and Retrieve' operations that the Chief assigned to us not two years ago if you knew I was assigned to it?" he stared at her in return and she pondered that a moment before shaking her head reluctantly,

"No." she muttered.

"Right, well, that's what I was afraid of." he muttered rather apologetically. "You know how those kind of operations are like; they're dangerous. Knowing you, I requested for my reports to be sent straight to the Chief so that you wouldn't know because I knew that if you found out, you'd want to help somehow." he looked at her unflinchingly and then continued after clearing his throat in a professional way, "Not to mention, personal connections between anyone that would jeopardize the state of any operation is forbidden. You know that." he said as if he were her parent. This, more than anything, got under her skin in a way that was indescribable. She had always been quite pleased with the fact that she could stand on her own two feet without help and being treated this way, especially by one of her best friends, angered her to a great extent.

"Don't try to pull rank on what I'd do if you or Ron, or anyone for that matter, were in trouble!" she said, "You know that if any of you needed my help, I'd gladly come to your aid."

"Isn't that just what I said!" Harry got up from his chair and stood over her, "It's not that I wouldn't like your help, but that's the problem if it's something _I _have to do! Do you realize that if _anyone _were to find out that we were more than just working partners that they could use that against us?" he sighed and sat back in his chair and rubbed the space between his brows.

"I understand but-"

"I'm not saying that you don't, but if anything were to happen to you or anyone else…" he stopped and he seemed to try to calm a bit and she bit her lip as she took everything in. Sure, she had known these sort of things that came with the job, but hearing it from Harry made the prospect all more real. She opened her mouth to respond, but the door creaked open and Luna's head peered over the frame.

"Sorry- I heard yelling and I just thought-"

"It's fine now, Luna. I was just about to leave…" Hermione put on a false smile. Luna toggled gazes on the two of them and eventually closed the door. She heard Ron and Luna whispering on the other side of the door. She took one last look at the door and got up,

"I appreciate you looking out for us, but we're adults now… Maybe someone should look after you now and then." she said before saying good-night.

"You know…" Harry whispered hoarsely and Hermione stopped without turning to listen to him, "I've been looked after all my life, and for once, I wish that I were treated like an adult when I needed it most." she would have said something in return, but she thought better of it. She couldn't really argue that point with him, but she guessed that he had already become a adult before any of them. He had seen and achieved things that many people only read about. Everyone tried to protect him because he was always in 'danger'. She guessed that he was right.

Now that Hermione knew the truth about Harry's profession, the problem now was to keep it from the others which was easier said than done with Ron's constant questions about it since it had been brought up the morning Harry returned. It calmed her a bit to know what he was doing every time he left for 'work', but now she worried more than ever. He was right, though, she hated to admit it.

Their line of work was very dangerous, and to make it worse they were friends, which made both of them targets if anyone found out. Even so, she tried to avoid that uneasy feeling in her stomach that because they were friends, they were in danger. This was hard though, because Ron, who knew something had happened after she checked on Harry, would relentlessly ask her about why they had been yelling. He would pop questions about it slyly into idle conversation when he thought she would least expect it, which she did. It sort of reminded her of their fourth year at Hogwarts during the Yule Ball when Ron tried to find out who she was going with.

Luna, from what Hermione could tell, knew something was up, but wasn't as bothersome with it as Ron. Hermione had an inkling suspicion that she and Ron were putting their heads together to crack the situation. Hermione had no idea whether Elle, who had been gone for a few weeks due to a problem with a wedding dated in June, knew of anything at all

Nonetheless, daily lives went on a-day-at-a-time basis and Luna was especially ecstatic because Elle was coming home today. Elle, from the first day that Hermione worked with her, had been as outgoing and as fun as Luna was and they both got along like sisters.

Harry awoke with a start by a inexorable knocking on his bedroom door that became louder as he tried to ignore it by rolling over.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione's demanding voice came with a muffle, "Elle should be here any moment and she'd want to see _everyone_!" he glanced at the clock on his bed table; 6:54 a.m. He threw his face into the pillow and growled curses into it as he heard Hermione try to use the locked door with no success. "Quit being so stubborn!" He heard her stamp her foot onto the hard floor and stifle her own curses as she had hurt her heel. He could almost see her expression; her hands on her hips and her jaw shifting from side to side as she pounded the door again. "HARRY! Wake up n-"

"ALRIGHT! I get it!" Harry had lifted his head tiredly from the folds of the pillow, "Keep you knickers-"

"Oh, never mind!" she spat through the door, "She's already here you inconsiderate, selfish git who only…" her voice began to trail off generously as she descended down the hall and stairs to the kitchen no doubt, but he heard her mention "men" several times.

He dressed hastily but nicely since he was due to his office in exactly an hour and didn't think he'd have time to get dressed after breakfast. He made his way down the steps not five minutes later and heard voices in the kitchen.

"I don't think this woman knew who she was marrying the way she ran around!" That was Elle's silky voice and Harry knew it. He'd never forget it… "First, she wanted a traditional setting, but then she got some wacky idea that she'd want a tropical setting of some sort that had a fruit table. I reluctantly went with it until I had put in the order and she 'realized' that mangos make her break out into a rash! I was ready to strangle the little tart!" By now, Harry had reached the kitchen and was standing in the doorway rather groggily, "Hey, Harry… Long time no see?" she smiled; her white and perfect teeth showing.

"Yeah, well… right." he didn't think this was the right response a moment too late as everyone in the room, including Luna, stared at him oddly. "Well, what I meant-"

"Don't worry about it… I understand." she said with her hand nodding dismissively. Hermione toggled odd glances between them and a look of dawning slowly cast on her features. "It's nice to have me back, right?" Her eyes were a intriguing aquamarine that resembled so much of frozen tea leaves, and they scanned the room for the nods of agreement which she was willingly given.. She had that way with people, which, in itself was creepy, but attractive to say the least. "I say we have a party to celebrate everyone being here? Later tonight maybe?"

Luna and Ron gave a wide and mischievous grin that automatically triggered trouble and also got Hermione's attention. She in turn gave a disapproving frown. No doubt, she was thinking of the last party they had at the house. Harry made a daring step forward.

"I think it's a good idea… Hermione?" he suddenly threw her into the spot light and everyone was giving her looks of pleading. She gave Harry a venomously sweet smile that looked to everyone a disguisable and agreeable smile, but Harry knew all too well that he was in for it for doing so. He was surprised that Ron hadn't noticed it, but cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Sure… Yeah…" she nodded at each of her words without severing her gaze on Harry. Elle gave a cheerful clap and giggle as if she was given permission to go out somewhere and her parents, Harry and Hermione, had not come with a conclusion together and therefore would battle it out while she was gone. It was a odd picture to say the least. Harry smiled slightly at her happiness and Hermione watched her plan come to life before her mind's eye. He was in for it later…

Elle, that night, along with a jubilant Ron and Luna, went out to collect things for the "party of togetherness," as Luna had so appropriately called it. Ron, she knew, was going to get anything and everything necessary to get himself wasted the quickest.

Hermione, who had tried to get her mind off the potential chaos, sat in the kitchen, reading a article in the Quibbler Luna had wrote about Kirley Duke. Luna had told her that it was a miracle that she got the article into this edition, and had ran out to buy it the day of it's sale; that morning. She got half through it and placed it aside with a frown. She was Luna's friend, and supported her in anything she wanted, but that didn't mean she always had to agree or think what she wrote about was right.

Harry came into the kitchen and almost high-tailed it the other direction of the sight of her. He still hadn't forgotten that look she gave him. He tried to act as if he didn't know a thing about it in a attempt, she guessed, for her to forget about it. But she didn't.

She straightened up and smiled at him, scratching the end of her nose distractively. He avoided her eye contact and she grinned pleasingly at how her simple gaze effected him so. She would play it stupid, then lure him in blindly so that he didn't know what hit him.

"Hey…"

"Hey?" he tried to keep conversation as short as possible so that he wouldn't bring anything up. He was going to only give yes and no answers and keep his eyes away… Just like he did policemen if need be. He slipped up. "What're you doing?" she saw him press his lips together as he realized what he had drawn himself into but she acted as if she didn't see it.

"Oh, nothing…How was the office? Busy?" she asked innocently. He watched her as if he thought she was going to lead into something else and she could almost see his thoughts on whether to continue or just say no, for it wasn't busy at all that day. She smiled innocently as he sat down beside her,

"Well, the 'catch and retrieve' operations are over. We finally caught Emma Wolfe."

Emma Wolfe had escaped from Azkaban, along with many other Death Eaters and law breakers after the dementors had joined Voldemort again. The dementors were no longer used in Azkaban all the time but rather when needed. Albert Huckaby, James Miller, Michelle Tanner, Warrington Parker, and many others that had been caught and sent down to a chamber where they could never escape again. This area was only used when needed when Azkaban couldn't take them, which was rare.

"Who captured her? Which division? I bet they were given a generous reward?"

"Division 4" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Robin's division? She must be strutting around… You know she was all over that operation from the moment the Chief laid it out on the table and now that she caught Wolfe, she must be proud?"

"She's a nice person, you just don't like her because she beat you to the chase on Tanner."

"You know about that?" she looked at him almost bashfully.

"Hermione, I'm Head of Covert Operations… I'm not completely daft." she bit the side of her mouth and stared at him as if she wanted to agree but didn't. She had reeled him in.

"You and Elle had a thing, didn't you?" she asked simply and watched as the question made expressions play on his face. He looked as if he were about to answer, but made a second glance at her to make sure he heard right. She grinned in a satisfied way, "I knew it! But why didn't you say anything? I thought we agreed no more lies?"

"Technically, I didn't lie about anything because no one asked and it was the past. We don't have any feelings anymore."

"Liar… You have feelings for her because I noticed the way you acted around her this morning. Why didn't you date?" she questioned in great fervor and she guessed she sounded a lot like Luna. He seemed to contemplate the answer to this and when he did, he gave a defeated sigh.

"We _did _date and for quite a while; almost a month."

"That's not that long, but I'll take it. Why did you call it quits if you still have feelings for her?"

"We broke up because we just didn't see each other as really being a couple. I just think it had something to do with me." he joked as if he were talking to Ron about a girl he liked in school.

"Why? What's wrong with you? You still haven't answered my question: Do you still have feelings for her?"

"I was only joking… No," he answered with a surrendering frown, "I don't. But I still wonder- You know? What it'd be like if we still were together I guess." she could tell that this subject was uncomfortable to him. He didn't even like to talk about Cho Chang even though they were "together" at Hogwarts. She let the subject drop as Ron, Luna and Elle walked through the front door with all of their hands laden with bags. Hermione gave a slight frown of the near future events that would take place as Harry put a hand on her shoulder before going over to Elle and Luna to help with the bags.

The rest of the night was more than just fun for Harry, but it severed his mind about a lot of things, with or without the use of alcohol. He wasn't a drunk, and he didn't drink enough to begin with, but he let himself have fun for the first time in a good while. Hermione, more than once, had told him the consequences of drinking, and Harry would nod absent mindedly as Ron and Luna made show of themselves. Hermione eventually gave up and she, too, went ahead and had a drink. Harry was able to hold his liquor but Hermione and Luna were a totally different story. Luna hadn't even had enough to quench a thirst before she began to act funny and loopy and Hermione had put the glass down as if she were scared of it. Ron began to tell a story of some team practice as he slurred his words and Luna laughed menacingly as if she had already heard the story. Elle was enjoying herself as well, it seemed, and she got up and left without a word about three hours into the beginning. Harry, who was sitting next to her, leaned over without breaking eye contact with Ron and whispered,

"It wouldn't hurt to have a bit of fun, would it?" she pursed her lips and gave him a furtive sideways glance,

"Don't start with me, Harry," she whispered back, "because you're the reason this is going on. Not to mention, I don't need to have a drink to have fun." Luna began to laugh so hard (even though Ron still hadn't finished), she was crying and her laughs were silent as she gripped at her sides. Hermione gave a sigh through her nose and pulled a face on that portrayed that she was enjoying herself without a doubtful thought, but Harry knew all too well that she didn't mean it. Eventually, her shoulders became less tense and her frown disappeared along a truthful smile.

Harry and the others enjoyed the rest of the night until about 3:45 a.m. when even Luna and Ron said they were tucking in. Harry made his way upstairs to his own bedroom and almost reached it until Elle bumped into him and made a slight yelp of surprise.

"Oh, sorry, Harry… I was just heading out from the study. I was doing a bit of work." He looked at her with a cocked brow. She had been the one to suggest the party and yet, Harry only saw her down a little bit throughout the time. He gave it a mental shrug and bid her goodnight as Hermione also came up to sleep. Elle gave a flip of her black hair and continued through the hall to her room. Her room was just down the hall from his and Elle and Luna's just a bit farther as well around a corner. They said goodnight and he noticed Hermione also give Elle a furtive glance in a odd way before entering her room.

A/N: I know this chapter took longer than I thought, even though it's not much. I have been so busy and I've been combing through everything to make sure that everything is okay. Anyways I just wanted to clarify anything that may be of question: Covert Operations. I was asked what that was and simply, it's like a Spy type thing. Covert (which means not intended to be known, seen, or found out. (Definition thanks to:

Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2004 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.)) Covert Operations sounded just so much better than spy to me… Anyway, I made up the "catch and retrieve" operations. All they are are operations that consist of people going into suspected hide outs to retrieve escaped prisoners. Thus the name "catch and retrieve."

Anyway, thanks for your reviews again and keep sending them in! Hugs

XHermione's Ink StainX

(Courtney)


	3. Anticipation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in relation to J.K. Rowling's books!

A/N: This chapter, which took a slow beginning, was defiantly hard to start! I hard to look back on the original story line and make sure there were NO missing pieces! Of course, I won't tell you those pieces until they come together in due time (Hint: You have to read it! Tricky, huh?) Sarcasm. No, really, though, I throw things and events into the story purposely so that the story's plot flows together. It's hard work, and to those of you that are inpatient, you're in quite a sticky wicket!

Chapter 3: Anticipation

Hermione walked up to the security wizard at the front of the building and handed him her wand. Just like in the Ministry of Magic, he scanned her wand and pulled out the slip of paper that contained her information. He gave here a approving nod and she retrieved her wand from him and walked through the gate.

This building, or Federation Headquarters, was built in a unique way. Unlike the Ministry building, the offices of it's employees were switched so as any outsider that came in, wouldn't know where to go unless they signed in at the main entrance, where they received their individual "map". Each time a door was opened in a office and then closed, the office was sent to a new location and floor. Trick was, no one knew how many floors, halls, or offices there were, for the building moved around too much to pin point them. Sometimes, a whole hall would move. There were no maps and any charm used by any means to find a particular office or room was nullified. It was quite ingenious in Hermione's opinion, though she knew that it was sometimes a struggle it you wanted to get to a certain place quickly and couldn't because you'd have to retrieve a Charmed Channeling Device or CCD.

This invention had been invented entirely for the purpose of this building. Sure, the name sounded as if it had been structured by a twelve- year old, but how it worked certainly didn't come from one. It was just a clear, glass orb that spun in the air and directed everyone to their desired location because of the fact no one else knew where anything was. Everyone received one when they signed for a position at the Federation and each CCD was assigned only to that person. It was much like a digital phone/ map in only that specific building, for other members could talk to you with it if they were not using charmed memos.

Hermione scribbled her name again onto a pad at Diana's desk. Diana McMicheal was everyone's secretary and had been sitting at the same desk since Hermione had been there. She was a petite woman about the age of 35 and always wore bangles on her wrists that reminded Hermione horribly of Professor Trelawney. She had short, dirty blonde hair and eyes that were each a different color; one blue, the other green. Diana looked up from her work and smiled warmly at Hermione; she had always been on good terms with Hermione.

"G'Morning, Hermione!" she said happily. She had been almost the only person there that called her by her first name.

"Morning, Diana…" she said distractedly as she looked up and down the list for Harry's name. She had wondered if her even signed in and still couldn't believe that he was in the same building and she never even suspected.

"You won't find his name." Hermione shot her a look of awe at being caught and blushed slightly as Diana smiled.

"How- Did he tell you that I know?"

"No, but I do know that you're friends and usually you don't gawk over the logging sheet as if looking for something. You try to get to you're office as soon as possible to avoid Ms. Hirchman." she gave her a understanding and knowing smile.

"Oh," she blushed a deeper shade of red at her foolishness. "Well, Hirchman is the type to avoid; she's too clumsy."

"Now, Hermione, you shouldn't make judgments. She really looks up to you, you know?" she folded her arms like she was a superior adult and looked over the rim of her reading glasses accusingly.

"Don't say that you make me sound old." she said. Harry was already here, so she wasn't going to worry too much about him.

"He watches over you, you know…" Hermione looked at her in a indescribable way. Diana moved unflinchingly from her stare and, after a moment, continued with her work in silence. Hermione left her desk, giving her backwards glances until she could no longer see her desk. She followed her CCD up two flights of stairs and down the West Corridor and into her empty office without a word and sat lazily in her wooden chair that groaned as she did so.

She gave her CCD a thoughtful glance as it floated and spun by her door. She could try and talk to Harry… but she didn't know if he'd accept the call from her. She let out a frustrated sigh through her nose at the prospect of her not knowing again. Her mind would shift to this thought every time she didn't expect it and every time it did, she became more and more livid at her stupidity.

_Just forget about it… Time to document those information reports… _Hermione thought as she opened a book on it's bookmarked page and got to work.

"You told her, didn't you, Potter?" James Sparks, Harry's second, said from across the table in Harry's office. Harry put down his quill and stared at him incredulously,

"What? Has everyone received a memo of word about it?" he asked sarcastically. The whole morning, Diana McMicheal, Robin Ginn, and even Chief Eden Williams had all asked the same question. How could they know?

"It's not like it's written on you face." James murmured sarcastically.

"Do you have a Bird lingering around my house?" he asked accusingly. Birds were charmed bird puppets that recorded conversations, and were much like a Extendable Ear. The idea had come from the phrase, "A little bird told me…" and was slightly comical to one who found out the meaning behind the Bird.

"A woman? No, those stay at the house wi-"

"You know that's not what I meant." Harry said sternly and tried to hide the grin that spread from his mouth at his second's mockery.

"No, it's just that you've kept your CCD by your desk the whole morning and you usually hate the sight of them. It's obvious you're waiting for a call."

"If I were waiting for a call, I'd sit by the fireplace." Harry said dismissively for he usually did use the Floo Network to contact someone.

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint." James stood up and stuffed his fists into his pockets, "I'm gonna go to the gym; see you in a bit?"

"Yeah." Harry muttered as he leaned over his reports again, not really seeing the words at all.

A/N: Wow, this chapter is **_way _**shorter than I had planned. I guess it's because I'm also working on another story. That one is a short story though and as I'm typing and you're reading, I'm already uploading another story… Mind blowing, right? Anyway, if you're interested, in the other story, I mean, then just look in my profile and it should be under my works. It's a Trigun story, though, and it's still one of those try- out processes. See, I used to be all into that show and everything… almost two years ago and lost interest into it, until I ran across the DVD and watched it. So now, I'm into it again and just had to try out my hand at writing a fanfic on it! So check it out if you're interested! ç That was complete ramblings but it happens? Anyway, till next time! Oh, and just a last note: Thanks for the reviews! Hugs&Kisses!


End file.
